1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor, a focus detection device, a focus adjustment device and an image-capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are image-capturing apparatuses known in the related art such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-279597, equipped with an image sensor with focus detection pixels disposed in part of an imaging pixel array, in which image signals at positions occupied by the focus detection pixels are generated through pixel interpolation executed based upon pixel signals at imaging pixels present around the focus detection pixels.